Moving Day
by ShellySaurus
Summary: One of the most looked forward to, yet dreaded days... plus Konata seems to have endless junk! Good thing Kagami is there to help. Konata x Kagami


**Moving Day  
**

Wiping off the light coat of sweat that began to collect on my forehead, I leaned against the hallway wall. Taking a quick break, I continued carrying the cumbersome cardboard box to my destination, the moving truck.

Deciding that another "second wind" was absolutely mandatory to take place right _now_, I set the box down on the couch and sat down next to it. I then decided to take a peak underneath the box flaps to make sure my precious manga and various doujinshi were unharmed during the 30 foot trek from my room to the living room.

"Come on, Konata! It's _your_ room that's getting moved out, not mine! Stop taking so many breaks," I heard Kagami saying exasperatedly from the front door of the house.

Hearing her, but not really listening, I patted the spot next to me on the couch, inviting her to sit next to me. She seemed to think it over for a second before she took the break with me.

Letting herself relax into the couch, she sprawled her legs out over the armrest while resting her head in my lap. Her hair tickled my legs, though I decided not to mention it.

"Hm, so what's it feel like to finally move away from home? Are you going to have an emotional breakdown while we drive away in the truck? Because honestly, I don't feel like comforting anyone right now. Too tired."

I laughed and patted her forehead lightly saying, "Don't worry, I think my emotions will stay in check until maybe a year from now."

"Why a year?"

"Because maybe in a year, I'll realize that Dad won't be giving me a New Year's allowance anymore."

We both laughed at that, though I think we both knew that it kinda was true. Maybe Dad would still see me as little and still want to give me allowance! Yes, think positive.

"Ready to get back to lifting boxes filled with completely unnecessary things?" Kagami asked a little jokingly, while she poked my side.

"They're not _completely_ unnecessary... just not entirely necessary to some people. It's a form of entertainment, I tell you!" I told her defiantly, while folding my arms.

"How can you possibly be entertained by an unmoving figurine of a fictional character? I don't get it," she retorted.

I sighed, "Of course you wouldn't get it, Kagamin, you just don't have enough love."

"I don't have enough love? I don't remember you saying that last night," she said while smirking playfully at me.

"Oh, a perverted Kagami? I must be rubbing off on you!"

"In more ways than one, that's for sure..." she said as she looked away, while smiling.

I hope that meant something good.

"Well, anyway, you should get back to lugging boxes around. I'm just not cut out for this kind of work. Don't you feel bad making little 'ol me using energy to lift things, when I could be using it for something much more useful?"

"Oh? How would you be using your oh-so precious energy and time? If you say playing games, I'll shove your computer through a wood chipper," she said, while fixing herself back into a sitting position.

"Ah, no, actually. I was thinking more along the lines of something like this," I leaned over and softly placed my lips onto hers. She seemed to approve of the use of my energy this time.

After about ten seconds of what I do best, we parted and leaned in against each other.

"Hnn, moving in with Kagami and her big fancy apartment. All kinds of flags can be triggered..." I mused out loud.

"Sometimes I wonder what really goes on in that little head of yours. Other times, I'd rather not know," Kagami replied, snorting at the idea of actually understanding my brain's inner workings.

We both started to get up at the same time, though I was slower. She helped me up, stopping to give me a hand with lifting my box again. We headed to the truck outside in comfortable silence. Hey, with Kagamin's help, this whole "growing up" business doesn't sound too bad.

* * *

Alright! So, how was my first fanfiction? I hope it was okay and you enjoyed it... I'd also love for some feedback! Any kind is gladly accepted, whether it be flames, criticism, or a thumbs-up. Also, pl0x to not sue me. I don't own Lucky Star.


End file.
